In conventional vacuum cleaners of the type comprising a casing coupled by a hose to a floor nozzle having a rotary brush driven by a motor therein, it is required that power feed lines be led from the casing to the brush motor encased in the floor nozzle.
One current method involves helically winding the feed lines around the hose. However, this results in a hose having reduced flexibility, making it difficulty to operate the floor nozzle.
Another current method utilizes the pair of metal wires which are currently employed to maintain rigidity of the hose as a means for carrying the current to the brush motor. Vacuum cleaners of this type are usually provided at the end of the hose with a device that remotely controls the speed of the suction motor via the reinforcing wires. If such wires are used for brush motor control, no remote control would be possible for the suction motor. One approach would be to provide two pairs of reinforcing wires, the first pair for carrying the current to the brush motor and the second pair for carrying the control current to the suction motor. However, this will result in a loss of flexiblity and ease operation of the hose, difficulty in manufacture, and a high production cost, and in addition, this will require a complex coupling arrangement which connects the reinforcing wires to motor control circuitry, resulting in a bulky cleaner.